


【DMHP】潜规则

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 麻瓜au   上下属关系  办公室场景pwp
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	【DMHP】潜规则

他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我  
—————————————————

“那么，波特总监，请您对我们这款即将发布的新游戏发表一下意见。”德拉科双手撑着下巴，慢悠悠地看着他说道。  
“哈？！”哈利听到他的名字，手忙脚乱地站了起来，座椅差点被他绊倒。  
“呃……这款产品……”  
德拉科做了个“请”的手势，一脸看好戏的表情。

事实上，他刚刚就注意到，哈利·波特一直在打瞌睡，那双漂亮的绿眼睛时不时地眯成一条缝，脑袋一点一点的，工作记录上是比他平日的笔迹更加难以辨认的鬼画符，显然根本没有在听下属刚刚的汇报。”

“Great. ”哈利托了一下眼镜，“我认为这款新游好极了。”哈利躲闪着德拉科的目光，含糊其辞道。  
“是吗？我倒认为它还有需要改进的地方。比如说，这个开局人物登入的画面，就可以做得更加精细一点。”  
哈利紧张地咽了口口水，点了点头。

马尔福家的这位小少爷，是去年刚刚接手家族的企业，他带队开发的几款新游戏在市场上都颇受欢迎，让他家的企业经营范围扩得更大了，在公司也树立起了一定的威信，许多以为富二代只不过是来啃公司老本的老员工都对他服气了。  
然而他却有一个小爱好。这位年轻的董事，似乎格外爱找我们项目部波特总监的麻烦。  
比如现在，他就假模假样地转了转他手上的蛇纹戒指，开口道：“今天的会议到此为止，大家去忙吧！”顿了一下又笑着转向哈利：“波特，请你稍等一下，跟我去我的办公室再探讨一下推广方案。”

“总监真可怜，每次都被针对。”产品部的员工们回到办公室，小声地议论着。  
“是啊，总监几乎每天都要加班，这么压榨劳动力，怎么叫人不犯困呢？”  
“是啊是啊，不过话说回来，boss那么帅，可以对着那张脸，多待几个小时我也乐意啊！”  
“你清醒一点吧！”  
“绝密消息，我听人事部的一个姐妹说，她上星期看到总监是坐着boss的车来上班的，他们会不会是那种关系啊，潜规则什么的？”

“咳咳！”罗恩·韦斯莱拿着文件站在产品部办公室门口，面色不悦地提醒他们：“我本来只是想拿份资料给哈利，没想到听到你们在这里议论上司，我哥们在那家伙来之前就已经是总监了，不知道就不要乱嚼舌根，有句话送给你们：‘管好你自己’！”  
罗恩把文件扔在桌上后就离开了，八卦的职员们面面相觑，互相耸了耸肩，回到自己的工位上继续干活。  
……

她们不知道的是，此时的波特先生正坐在他们boss的大腿上，被他抱着接吻。  
两个人的身体一向十分契合，哈利从第一次偶然与喝醉后的德拉科滚上了床之后就发现了，但碍于他们少年时期在校园里是彼此针锋相对的死对头，重逢之后关系也没有变好到哪里去，于是这段彼此“契合”的关系就止步于肉/体，没有谁再往前一步。  
总监甜美的唇舌被吸吮着，舌叶被他翻搅，热辣程度堪比做/爱前戏。  
“我们总监看上去很困，我来帮你清醒清醒？”马尔福将他抱上他的办公桌，伸手解开了哈利的皮带。  
“哈……啊……”哈利觉得自己此刻像个被拆开的蚌，被马尔福舔弄着品尝，他那里长得很漂亮，可爱地挺翘着顶在马尔福的下巴上。  
德拉科像是故意在折腾他，他抚慰地舔过那秀气笔直的侧面，撩拨着哈利的感官，就是不肯给他一个痛快。  
哈利还在努力地反驳着：“还不是因为你……啊……大半夜的给我拨什么视频通话，嗯……还非要……非要看我打给你看。”  
“那都得怪你太诱人了，总监先生。”马尔福说着，用指腹摩挲着那性器顶端的小缝，刺激得哈利呜咽出声。哈利的小腿踢蹬了两下，被马尔福抓住了往两边分开，他往下开始舔弄后方那个可以容纳他的小口，那里紧张地缩了缩，显得十分可爱。  
自从跟他有了炮/友这层关系之后，哈利总是把自己清理得很干净——毕竟，他根本算不清眼前这个人什么时候会突然发/情。

敏感的内壁被湿热的舌舔弄着，哈利发出了几声诱人的喘息。  
但是不够……不够……哈利咬紧了下唇，不想承认他想要被更大的东西更加深入地侵犯。  
“给我……嗯……”哈利小声地要求着，发出小猫似的呻吟。  
“想要，就自己来拿。”德拉科把人抱下了办公桌，让他滑到自己胯下。  
哈利不安地动了动，德拉科伸手给他递过来一块软垫，好让他舒服些。哈利调整好自己的姿势，就伸手去解眼前的皮带。  
他等不急了。  
粗大的炙热刺激着哈利的神经，他着迷似地呼吸了两口，试探性地舔了两下，就将眼前的东西纳入了自己的口腔。  
马尔福已经很硬了，进入了那个温暖柔软的地方之后，他长长地舒了一口气，任由那人取悦起自己来。  
哈利吞吐着德拉科的阴茎，急切地想得到他的奖励。德拉科抚摸了两下哈利凌乱的黑发，小幅度地在他嘴巴里动作起来。  
哈利发出忍受不住的呜咽声，求饶似的抬起眼睛看他。那双绿色的眸子蒙着情欲的雾气，可怜兮兮的，让德拉科的心柔软成一片。  
当然了，心虽然柔软成一片，某个地方却更加硬了。他退出哈利的口腔，将他再一次抱上了办公桌上。

硕大的顶端抵着哈利的穴/口，尝试着挤入。哈利那里刚刚已经被很好地扩张过了，此时像一张贪吃的小嘴，咂摸着吸吮眼前的东西。  
德拉科折磨人般地总是不给他一个痛快，哈利的脸上出现了一丝不满，咬在了德拉科的肩膀上。  
“这会儿不困了？”德拉科调笑地说着，终于把阴/茎塞入了哈利的屁股内。  
哈利没空反驳他的话，他正被那东西逼得眼眶泛了红，穴/口可怜兮兮地咬着，等着对方的下一步动作。  
德拉科吻住了他的唇，随即下身也动作起来，内壁舒适地熨贴着他的阴茎，柔软地包裹住他，给他带来极致的性体验。  
德拉科的吻随着身下的动作变得更加情色起来，他一边用力地在他身体里进出，碾过那敏感的一点，让哈利刺激得叫出声，一边用舌叶模拟着性/交的动作，侵占着哈利所有的感官。  
哈利被这上下夹击的快感逼得蜷缩紧了脚趾，前端滴下了某种透明的液体，被德拉科狡猾地握住了根部，不准他释放出来。  
“混蛋！”哈利在亲吻中含含糊糊地骂着，挣扎着要拉开他的手。  
“一起。”德拉科放开他的唇，奋力进出了几下，放开了对他的束缚，两人一起弄脏了德拉科深色的西装。

总裁的办公室是带盥洗室的。  
哈利被德拉科抱进去，两个人一起洗了个澡，中途忍不住擦枪走火又做了一次。  
“我真是爱死了你的身体，波特。”结束的时候，哈利听到德拉科这样在他耳边说。他的身体明显僵了一下，却又听见他低声笑了笑，叹了一口气吻了吻他的耳朵：“不止是身体，我想我是爱上你了，我认输。”  
哈利眨了眨眼，仿佛不敢相信自己听到了什么，心脏却违背他意愿地狂跳起来。  
但是那人又抵上前来，他又轻笑了几声道：“你知道吗？我听说公司有人说我在潜规则你。”  
“Bullshit！你潜规则我？你给过我什么好处，让我升了什么职吗？”  
“当然了波特总监，我想你可以升职为总裁夫人。”德拉科回嘴道。

总而言之，听说那天，总裁挨了总监一个拳头之后，他们就甜甜蜜蜜地正式在一起了。

————end

致力于让小罗尼成为流行词汇大师（1/1）


End file.
